Technical Field
The present invention relates to resin compositions, and to, for example, a cured product and an adhesive used for sealing of an organic EL element.
Background Art
Much attention has been paid to organic EL elements as an element that allows for high-luminance light emission. Unfortunately, moisture content causes deterioration, which decreases luminescence properties.
In order to solve such a problem, technologies have been developed that prevent the deterioration due to moisture content by sealing an organic EL element. Examples of the technologies include a method for sealing an organic EL element by using a sealant made of frit glass (see Patent Literature 1).
Also disclosed is a sealing method in which not only the periphery of a substrate is sealed, but also filling is used for an interlayer of the substrate to complete pasting. In this case, disclosed is a resin composition with which the interlayer is filled (see Patent Literatures 2 and 3).
In addition, disclosed is an energy beam-curable resin composition that satisfies curing performance, adhesiveness, and storage stability (Patent Literature 4).
Still more Patent Literatures 5 to 7 also disclose various resin compositions although these resin compositions are used for other purposes.
Further, in a technology for sealing an organic EL element, it is described (in Patent Literature 8) that a filler layer made of a thermosetting resin material (not curable by UV irradiation) used for sealing of the organic EL element has a moisture content of 0.01 wt % or less. Also, in Patent Literature 8, it is described that a peripheral seal layer made of a UV-curable resin material used for sealing of the organic EL element has a moisture content of 0.1 wt % or less.
Still more Patent Literature 9 discloses a photosensitive additive adhesive with a hydrolyzable chlorine content of 100 ppm or less although the resin composition is used for another purpose. Furthermore, Patent Literature 10 discloses a liquid crystal sealant with a hydrolyzable chlorine content of 600 ppm or less.
Moreover, in a technology for sealing an organic EL element, it is described (in Patent Literature 11) that crown ether is added to a sealant for the organic EL element. In addition, it is described (in Patent Literature 12) that crown ether is added to a photocurable resin composition for a touch panel although the resin composition is used for another purpose.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-10-74583
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2005-336314
Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2008-59945
Patent Literature 4: JP-A-2010-248500
Patent Literature 5: JP-A-2009-286954
Patent Literature 6: JP-A-2010-507696
Patent Literature 7: JP-A-2001-181221
Patent Literature 8: JP-A-2008-59868
Patent Literature 9: JP-A-10-173336
Patent Literature 10: JP-A-2004-61925
Patent Literature 11: JP-A-2012-151109
Patent Literature 12: JP-A-2011-111598